Wasted On You
by SquiggleB
Summary: Piña colada's, a crowded dancefloor and the allure of a stranger; Quinn never expected her night to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Just adding this here as well as LJ. Song is - All The Colours by Angus and Julia Stone.

* * *

><p>Quinn may have been there by work decree, initially, but the generously unlimited tab was doing wonders to make the night more tolerable. Okay, truth be told the bar was kind of cute. It had a Hawaiian theme going, complete with straw hut bar and an open plan deck looking out onto Miami Beach. Enough drinks and you could almost imagine that you were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.<p>

Her colleagues had long since dispersed into the crowd, probably on the pull if the last time they all went out together was anything to go by. That night had been enlightening to say the least; who'd have thought the executive secretary had a thing for facial piercings. Not that she could judge, she'd dated a guy with a mohawk once.

Mingling wasn't really Quinn's thing, or at least tonight it wasn't, so she was more than content to sit on the cushioned bamboo bar stool and sip her Piña colada, watching the crowded room ebb and flow with people. Anyone looking at her might think she was bored or lonely, but it was not so. Quinn just really liked to people watch. There was so much you could learn by just observing. Tonight was fairly busy and the room was heaving with people, ranging from girls with bamboo skirts and bikinis to guys with dress shirts unbuttoned obnoxiously low. Actually, they were pretty much the only two types of people in the room at the moment now that she thought about it. How original.

She was feeling both unique and slightly out of place in her knee length flowered skirt and tight yellow shirt trimmed with lace. It was a cute outfit, not what she'd call sexy or bar appropriate but then Quinn wasn't exactly here to pull, and even if she were there wasn't a single person in the room who didn't look sleazy and generic. She couldn't help quirking a smile to herself at how alcohol always brought out the judgemental bitch in her. Well fuck it, as long as they were just thoughts she was safe.

But of course it was too much to expect to be left to sit in peace for the evening; bar protocol dictated that a woman sitting alone must be lonely and wanted to be chatted up. Quinn had spotted the tall man eyeing her from across the room for a couple of minutes before, sure enough, he eventually began swaggering towards her, shirt unbuttoned low to reveal a fairly average chest which she assumed is why he'd compensated with half a tub of gel in his hair. Not her type by a very long shot.

He leant cockily against the bar, leaning in closer than was even remotely necessary and offered to buy her a drink. He didn't even bother to try and ask her name, just straight to the point without preamble. Classy, Quinn mused. She lifted her still half full drink pointedly and politely declined, crossing her legs and turning her head slightly away to watch the crowd once more, hoping he'd catch the body language and swagger right on back to where he came from. No such luck.

"Babe I couldn't help noticing you looked a little lonely over here," _Of course you did, _"And I figured I'd be a gentleman and come keep you company, unless maybe you want to go grab a seat at one of the booths near the back." He jerked his head towards the darkened back corner of the room where the few booths already occupied held couples in various states of fornication. No, there was definitely no subtlety to this asshole, she thought.

"Actually I was enjoying a little time to myself to be honest so..." She trailed off. Quinn could be honest too.

"Aww come on hun, what's one drink? I'm a friendly guy and you look like you could use a chat," He waggled his eyebrows leeringly rendering his almost kind offer completely moot. Quinn was done with this.

"No actually I'm pretty fine not chatting, in fact I'm so fine with it I'm going to go ahead and not chat over here now." She finished off the rest of her drink, placing the glass on the counter and slid off the bar stool. Without so much as a glance to see how her dismissal had been received, she made her way into the crowded dance floor.

She had no real interest in dancing, in fact she had been perfectly happy where she was, but leaving was just the easiest way to get her point across. She threaded her way through the throng of dancing bodies, making her way closer to the deck. The music pumped out across the dance floor, a lazy rolling beat that kind of had her wanting to move, or maybe that was the drinks finally having an effect. She swayed as she walked, enjoying the rhythm and the way the cool ocean breeze drifted into the warm room through the wide open doors.

As she floated through the mass of people, suddenly the crowd parted as if by some unseen force and she caught a glimpse of a tall blonde girl dancing by herself out on the deck. Quinn came to a halt where she stood transfixed at the sight. The fairy lights from the deck illuminated soft blonde hair as the girl rocked and swayed to the slow beat, eyes closed and hands twisting and twirling through air as she dipped ever so slightly, thrusting her hips back before straightening again.

The girl was the perfect embodiment of the bar's theme, tiny denim shorts matching with a form fitting white tank top, topped off with a straw hat and a wooden beaded necklace. She even completed the look with a leather anklet and cute straw sandals. The girl was such a far cry from the other slutty and overdone women in the room, who were busy flinging themselves up against anything with a pulse. This girl, Quinn thought, moved to the beat of her own drum. It was alluring.

At that moment the song shifted into another slow tempo, almost reggae song Quinn recognised as Angus and Julia Stone. The girl adjusted her dancing accordingly, slipping effortlessly into the new rhythm and swaying in time again. The bass line thudded through Quinn's body as she stood still amidst a throng of pulsing bodies, eyes locked onto the hypnotic creature in front of her.

_Red and yellow, pink and green, purple and orange and orange and blue,_

_Are all of the colours I see my love, every time I see you._

Quinn took a step forward, and another, slowly drawing closer to the dancer without even realising her feet were moving. She drifted amongst the crowd, eyes never leaving the sight before her for more than a second as she navigated blindly to the night air. As soon as her feet hit the wooden boards of the deck, as if sensing her presence, crystal blue eyes opened and locked onto Quinn's, quizzical yet piercing. The game was up, Quinn had been caught staring and she figured the girl would probably stop dancing or at the least shoot her a look that clearly implied she was some sort of creep.

Instead the girl kept her eyes to Quinn's as she dipped lower again, this time placing her hands on her legs and running them down the length of her thighs, thrusting her hips out so that her back arched outwards then straightened again, sliding her hands up her body as she did. The girl's light blue eyes never left her own, and Quinn found she couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to, momentary embarrassment at having be caught completely gone.

Quinn wasn't even into women, well there was that one time in high school where she'd gotten a little experimental, but Lord knows half the girls on that cheerleading squad were hooking up anyway. Since then though she'd never felt the desire to cross that line with a woman again, yet here she stood, hungrily eyeing a complete stranger.

She was mesmerised, hypnotised by the sway of those hips undulating to the beat, the tall lithe body flowing like liquid. She took another step forward fully aware that the girl's eyes were still trained on her as she danced, her every move now a performance solely for Quinn and the other people in the room faded to white noise.

_I don't know if I'll survive,_

_In this magical land behind your eyes._

Close enough now to reach out and touch the girl Quinn felt suddenly unsure what to do, did she dance, or should she say something? At this distance she could see the light freckles dusting the flawless skin on the girls face. That and the tanned skin told Quinn this girl clearly lived the California life, carefree and practically the polar opposite of the suit and briefcase world of the business district that Quinn knew. People sure as hell didn't move like that where she lived.

A smile, both encouraging and devious played across the girls lips as she noticed Quinn's sudden state of indecision. Without warning the girl reached out and tugged on Quinn's wrist, pulling her forward fast enough that she was sure they'd collide, yet at the last second the taller girl disappeared from view and it wasn't until she felt a warm body press against her back that she realised the other girl had slipped in behind her. How did she even do that, Quinn thought. It was like some kind of magic.

_I'm so wasted on you._

"Hey." A soft voice spoke directly into her ear just as two hands slid onto her hips, holding on with a firm yet gentle grasp and swaying their bodies together. God did that those hands feel good at her waist.

"Hey," She replied, mouth a little dry despite having skulled half a Piña colada not minutes ago. As if the carefree sense of weightlessness infusing into her limbs wasn't already proof enough of that.

"Up for a little dance?" The voice was playful, challenging. A shiver ran down Quinn's spine.

"Sure" Quinn shrugged. What harm was one little dance anyway? She was supposed to be having fun tonight so fuck it, that's exactly what she was going to do.

The warm body pressed in tighter so that she could feel the swell of the girl's breasts against her back, mouth still close to Quinn's ear so that each breath tickled the back of her neck. The hands slid imperceptibly lower and further around so that fingertips pressed into the spot just inside her hip bones. They moved together, slave to the music as the rumbling bass thudded through their joined bodies.

Quinn could feel the slow gyrating warming her up despite the cool night air, something about the mystery of the stranger grinding behind her feeling very seductive. Quinn realised that she didn't even know the other girl's name.

"So what's your name?" Quinn asked. She felt the girl chuckle, the vibration rumbling through their bodies and a small puff of air brushing the back of her ear.

"Brittany." Came the soft voice again.

"I'm Quinn."

"Mmm Quinn," The girl rolled the word on her tongue, "I've always liked that name."

"Yeah?" Quinn blushed at how strangled her voice sounded. She was a marketing executive for God's sake, words should not be this difficult to handle.

"Mmhmm"

_I'm so wasted on you._

Hands trailed around further, finding the edge of her shirt where a single finger slipped underneath, touching the bare skin on Quinn's stomach. She could feel the muscles tense under the light touch, something akin to electricity sparking where the soft pad of the index finger drew tiny circles on her abs. Emboldened by the pleasant reaction, the hands slipped up further beneath her top, palms now rested totally against her taught stomach.

Quinn had no idea what game this girl - _Brittany_ - was playing but she was suddenly more than willing to find out.

The double bass deepened and the girl behind her ground her hips forward before dipping lower like she had earlier, only now her body was gyrating against Quinn's as she descended, low enough that the hands trailed down the sides of Quinn's hips to the tops of her thighs before returning up again. Brittany dragged her whole body against Quinn's as she straightened, hips now rolling against her ass in time to the rhythm and pressing closer and harder than before.

Quinn wanted more than anything to see the girl's face; she wanted to know what those eyes were saying. She could imagine a cheeky grin playing across soft lips as she thrust forward once more, eliciting a tiny gasp from Quinn who was definitely getting hot now. Did they have heaters or something on out here? Because despite the slow pace of the dance she was beginning to sweat. The contact was starting to feel good, she wanted more. She needed more.

As the girl pushed forward once more Quinn reciprocated adding her own momentum backwards so that when their hips met they ground together mercilessly. With satisfaction Quinn noted a hitch in the other girl's breathing at the friction, their slow grinding quickly becoming something far more illicit. If not for the alcohol and the sheer magnetism of what they were doing, Quinn would almost have been worried about exhibiting such behaviour in public, but all things considered right now she didn't give a damn.

_Oh my head is spinning around,_

_And I can't see clearly right now._

"You're good at this," The voice was a little huskier now, slightly breathless Quinn thought, not without a hint of pride.

"Mmm I know." Cocky? Maybe. But now that she knew she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of what they were doing she felt a little thrill of anticipation at the direction things were moving.

"Makes me wonder," Brittany started, her fingers trailing lower on Quinn's waist so that two fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her skirt, "What else you're good at." Quinn couldn't repress the shudder from tingling down her spine, and again she heard that throaty chuckle in her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Quinn smirked. This game was getting interesting.

"Maybe I would." The voice was seductive, and yet still held a tone of honest playfulness that didn't sound expectant in the least. This girl was something else.

One of the hands on her stomach started to inch higher across the plane of her stomach, their bodies never ceasing their constant swaying as they continued to flow together. They had rotated in such a way that their backs were now to the crowded room behind them, nothing but the broad expanse of beach before them so that no one could even see the other girl's hand wandering unhindered across Quinn's torso.

The hand gently grazed the underside of her breast, carefully testing the waters of Quinn's barriers. The touch was far from unwanted, Quinn's hips twitching out of sync for a second before realigning with the groove their bodies were flowing with. Brazenly the hand wandered higher, boldly cupping her breast and squeezing as a thumb flicked across the front of her bra where her nipple was already hardening underneath. Despite the layer of fabric separating the caress it still shot thrills of pleasure through her nerves.

With a small groan Quinn's head tilted backwards to rest on the taller girl's shoulders, her pulse racing and her breath quickening at just how erotic this whole thing was. A pair of lips pressed to the pulse point in her neck, and again lower as they gradually kissed their way to her collarbone. Her own hand came to rest atop the remaining hand still tucked under the waistband of her skirt as she threaded their fingers, gripping it tightly as their bodies undulated together.

_I'm so wasted on you._

"You look good when I do this," The lips at her throat murmured.

"It feels good when you do that," Quinn countered, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"I can do more." There it was, the suggestion that they'd both been building towards every since Quinn took that first step onto the deck.

"Yes." Was all Quinn could croak out. Oh God yes.

"Yes?" The girl was giving her a chance to hesitate, to think it through. Quinn wasn't nearly drunk enough to not know what she was doing, and right now her body knew exactly what it wanted. She could already feel herself getting wetter by the minute, and pretty soon she was going to need to ditch her underwear.

She spun in the girl's arms meeting clear blue eyes for the first time since they'd touched. She leant forward so their lips were almost touching, their breath mingling as she panted against the lighter blondes mouth.

"Yes." She whispered before pressing her lips firmly against Brittany's.


	2. Chapter 2

They were moving, she wasn't even sure what had happened until her mind registered that she was being dragged by the wrist through the bar towards the exit. The taxi took a second to appear, and the ride barely a few minutes before they were out the front of a beachfront apartment block, kissing heatedly while keys navigated locks and the front door swung open to admit them.

As she followed the other girl in, no sooner had her body passed the threshold than she was slammed up against the closed door, a hot mouth pressed to hers and a tall body pinning her tightly against the wood. A flood of heat coursed through her body at the sheer need of the other girl's actions, hands roaming her body and mapping out every inch and curve.

With a gasp she felt two hands reach around to the underside of her thighs and hoist her into the air, lifting her effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist as the taller girl walked them to the bedroom, lips never parting as tongues darted out to meet each other in a passionate kiss.

Finally reaching the bed Brittany deposited Quinn down on the mattress before falling on top of her, hips resting between spread legs. The room filled with the sounds of soft moans and breaths as their hands slipped under shirts and lips found hot skin. After a few minutes the stifling heat of their bodies had Quinn feeling constricted and suddenly needed to be liberated from the honestly pointless clothing that was nothing but a hindrance to her at this point.

Pushing Brittany away a little Quinn leant up and pulled the straw hat from the other girl's head, frisbee-ing is across the room before putting her hands on the hem of the white tank top, pausing for a second to make eye contact. She was pretty certain they both knew where this was going, but she still wanted to make sure.

By response the girl smiled, warm and devilish at the same time and grabbed her own shirt, ripping it off before reaching for Quinn's and tugging that off too. They fell back, the warm skin of their stomachs radiating a heat Quinn would never have thought possible from two bodies, hands sliding along the newly revealed flesh.

Running a hand over the dancer's abs Quinn couldn't help breaking the kiss to lift her head and watch the way her fingertips dipped into taught abdominal muscles. Her eyes widened in awe of the incredible, no, flawless body under her fingers as the muscles tightened and contracted with her caress. Belatedly she realised the other girl was watching her intently with lust darkened eyes as she nibbled on her bottom lip. The sight sent a flood of heat through Quinn's body, pooling in the apex between her legs.

Hands sliding lower along Brittany's torso, she found the button to denim shorts and quickly released it, pushing up on the other girl's hips for a moment so she could slide them off. A pair of hands found the waist line of her own skirt for the second time that evening, this time dragging it off without hesitation. A brief moment passed between them as they took in each other's now underwear clad forms, still hot and heaving with breathlessness.

Brittany lowered herself again and ground her hips down experimentally, hitting a spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through Quinn's body as she gasped. Pleased with the reaction Brittany ground down again, capturing Quinn's mouth with her own and running her hands up the sides of the smaller girl's body, cupping her breasts and kneading them. Quinn's body arched into the touch, breath escaping in ragged sighs as the sense of pleasure escalated.

Quinn writhed underneath the taller girl, marvelling at the way Brittany somehow knew all the right buttons to push.

Just when she was beginning to feel the familiar tugging low in her body that indicated an orgasm was building up, Brittany climbed off and stood in between where Quinn's legs were dangling off the bed. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows, about to demand an explanation for the sudden lack of friction when Brittany reached around her own back, smoothly unhinging her bra and flinging it across the room. Her underwear met the same fate, and suddenly before Quinn was possibly one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen.

Her life could be complete if she could just touch and lick and suck every inch of flawless skin.

Brittany smirked at the hungry look she was receiving and reached down to liberate Quinn from her own underwear. Naked now, Brittany crawled back over Quinn's body, forcing the other girl to lay back down as she hooked a leg over their bodies, straddling her hips. Snaking a hand between them, she found the already slick bundle of nerves and flicked once experimentally.

Quinn's whole body jolted completely without her permission. But then the point in which she'd had control over her body was long gone, possibly since that first touch back at the bar. Possibly from first sight.

The fingers flicked again.

"Fuck." It came out as halfway between a word and a moan.

Brittany leant in closer and trapped Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth, sucking gently. In the same moment her finger's dipped lower between Quinn's legs through swollen lips and found an entrance, circling around teasingly. The taller girl seemed to be enjoying watching Quinn writhe under her fingers, slipping a finger in to the first knuckle then withdrawing it again slowly. Too slowly.

"Would you just-" Quinn cut off with a groan as the finger dipped in tantalisingly again, "-Stop teasing."

"What do you want me to do?" The voice was sultry, suggestive and very sexy when uttered against her lips. Quinn lifted her head and caught sight of blue eyes, darker now, staring straight into her own and that damn smile that said this girl knew exactly how in control she was right now. It made Quinn want to howl.

"God just-" Another thrust, deeper this time. Quinn shut her mouth again and closed her eyes.

"You have to say it." Lips descended on her neck, licking and nipping at her skin. She tilted her head back to allow better access, a quiet moan escaping as Brittany found her pulse point and sucked, hard. The pleasure was more than worth the mark it would leave tomorrow.

"Just fuck me would you!" It was a growl but Quinn didn't care. It did the job.

Two fingers thrust forward instantly and began pumping rhythmically, making Quinn's whole body shudder with pleasure and a deep moan rip through her throat. Brittany centered her hips behind her hand so that with each push she was hitting deeper, putting her whole body behind the motions, her free hand coming up to thumb Quinn's hardened nipples roughly.

A pressure materialised somewhere making itself known as each centimetre where skin touched skin felt aflame, her whole body hyper sensitive to each stroke and caress. Quinn lifted her head to capture Brittany's mouth again, alternating between heated kissing and open mouthed panting when her breath ran out.

She pulled back and looked into Brittany's eyes, struggling to keep her own open but finding something incredibly hot about the way blue orbs were watching her every expression in the midst of pleasure. That smile. Quinn wanted to kiss it over and over again but she found her brain wasn't cooperating any longer.

The thumb of the hand between her legs suddenly flicked against her clit, adding a third source of pleasure that had her rushing towards a precipice in an instant.

"Oh god," The words tumbled out, barely coherent, "Fuck."

Her hands scrabbled at Brittany's back, nails dragging along flesh as the momentum barrelled towards her. The fingers inside her thrust again and curled forward, hitting a spot that made a guttural gasp tear from her throat.

"You're so fucking hot." The words were whispered straight into her ear, hot breath tickling her neck.

She fell over the edge. The orgasm ripped through her body, bursting from between her legs and spreading through her limbs like electricity. Every inch of her quaked under the release, her head jerking backwards as her back arched up and off the bed.

With one last jolt she came down, collapsing flat onto the bed and her arms flopping lifelessly above her head. She could feel her hair matted to her face with sweat and her lungs heaved as she gulped down air, trying to normalise her heartbeat. Her body lay still but for the occasional aftershock making her legs twitch.

Brittany slowly withdrew her hand, and as Quinn looked up into hooded eyes she saw that the lip was between her teeth again and she wore an almost pained expression. She realised Brittany was clenching her thighs together, breathing ragged as she stared down at Quinn in her post orgasm daze with awe.

Reaching up she put a hand behind the Brittany's left leg and dragged it across so that she now straddled Quinn's left thigh. Mustering the energy she thrust her leg upwards, pressing firmly against the other girl's center, eliciting a rough gasp. She repeated the motion.

This time when she lifted her leg again Brittany ground down, pressing her body closer to Quinn's as her hips rolled forwards when they met toned muscle, increasing the friction. Brittany rode Quinn's thigh, their thrusting finding a steady rhythm as they surged against each other, arms tangling around one another once more. Brittany's face was gorgeous, eyebrows knitted together and lips parted as she gasped with each push.

The momentum increased and Brittany was now leaning bodily over Quinn, her hands resting either side of Quinn's head and face close enough the each tiny whimper the taller girl uttered vibrated against her skin. She ran her hands up the now sweat slicked skin of Brittany's stomach and grasped her breasts, kneading them and dragging her palms across hard nipples.

Watching Brittany in the throes of pleasure was almost as good as her own orgasm, Quinn mused.

"I'm-" Brittany gulped in air, "I'm almost-"

One more push and she tumbled over the edge, her cries echoing throughout the room as she shook, her legs clamping hard around Quinn's thigh and her whole body shaking as she rode out her orgasm. With one last thrust she collapsed in a heap on top of Quinn, her pulse racing fast enough for Quinn to be able to feel it through her ribcage.

They lay there tangled together in a sweaty heap, catching their breath as strength slowly returned to their spent limbs. Quinn had fully expected the girl to roll off her once her heart had slowed down, but instead Brittany adjusted her position so that her neck was in the crook of Quinn's shoulder, arm thrown over her stomach.

This was definitely not what she'd expected from her evening; the cuddling was a surprise, yes, but not entirely an unpleasant one.

Actually, Quinn had to admit it felt kind of nice. Nicer than the sudden distance and cold lack of contact would have been. Brittany didn't seem to plan on moving anytime soon, and Quinn sure as hell wasn't about to, so making the most of it she gently placed her arm across the other girl's body, holding her there.

She wasn't sure who dozed off first but it must have been an hour later when she began to rouse again, momentarily confused as to why she couldn't move. Then the weight on her chest suddenly made sense and she looked down to see a tangled mass of light blonde hair cascading over her collarbone and Brittany's tall lithe body curled expertly around her own. The sight brought a smile to her lips despite herself.

Brittany sighed against her, hand clenching for a moment before relaxing as she stirred. With a blink she lifted her head and settled blue eyes on Quinn's once again, the heat and fire gone to be replaced with a calm blue.

"Hey." That smile was back, gentle and warm.

"Hey."

"That was kind of fun." It was Quinn's turn to chuckle; 'Fun' was the understatement of the year in her opinion.

"Yeah."

A fingertip drew a swirling pattern around Quinn's navel, the touch light enough to almost tickle.

"So..." Brittany drew the word out, "Do you like bacon?"

Quinn couldn't even begin to wonder where this was going.

"Um," Seriously what was this girl in to. "Sure."

"Okay." She finger continued to draw lazy patterns across her stomach, occasionally drifting high enough to remind Quinn that they were both naked and tangled together before it returned again.

Quinn waited for an explanation, but when nothing more was said she couldn't just let it go and not ask.

"Why do you want to know if I like bacon?"

"Oh,' Brittany smiled, "Just wondering what you wanted for lunch tomorrow."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up involuntarily. Lunch was a little presumptuous wasn't it? Did people normally plan lunches on one night stands? This had never come up in Quinn's limited experience with bar pickups before.

"I'm staying for lunch?'

"Don't you want to?"

It was a valid question. She wasn't sure she knew the answer, she didn't even know anything about this woman except that she was an amazing dancer and incredible in bed. Not exactly the depth of relationship that usually warranted a lunch date.

"How do you know I don't have somewhere to be tomorrow?" Quinn avoided answering for now, to be safe.

"I saw you arrive with those other guys, they looked like suits to me." Brittany shrugged in her arms, "Which likely makes you a suit. Which also means tomorrow is Saturday and you don't have to work. And I'm guessing you don't have anything planned for the morning at least, or you wouldn't have been knocking back Piña colada's tonight."

And Quinn had thought she was the one watching the other girl first, but apparently she was way off the mark. This girl was a lot more astute than she had given her credit for.

"A valid point." Quinn wanted to brush the hair out of the other girl's face but that felt too personal somehow. She was never good at discerning the line between casual affection and intimacy.

Brittany lifted her head and looked at Quinn with a curious expression on her face.

"Okay, well you don't have to or anything. You're avoiding the question so I'm pretty sure you're not up for it." She shrugged nonchalantly, but Quinn still caught the hint of disappointment in her features. "It's no big deal, this was fun anyway."

Casual be damned, Quinn brushed a strand of soft blonde hair out of Brittany's eyes and tucked it behind her ear, brushing her thumb along lightly freckled cheeks as she did so.

"I'm up for it." She smiled reassuringly, "Totally up for it."

Brittany smiled that cute smile in return, and again Quinn just wanted to kiss it. So she did. Hand behind the other girl's neck she pulled her closer and pressed their lips together in a lazy kiss without any of the desperation and eagerness from earlier. Just soft lips dancing lazily against one another.

After a minute or so Quinn cheekily swiped her tongue along Brittany's lower lip and sucked gently, earning a sigh from the other girl whose mouth parted slightly at the sensation. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing steadily against each other's lips but otherwise unmoving.

"So," Brittany's face was painted with mischief, "What else are you up for?"

Quinn wasn't even into women, but this girl really was something else.


End file.
